The Ashes of Iwo Jima
by Ock50
Summary: Retelling the events of the Battle of Iwo Jima from the American and Japanese perspectives. Inspired by MoH Pacific Assault, Flags of our Fathers and Letters from Iwo Jima. I do not own any of the MoH games or either of the movies listed above.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Iwo Jima

**The Ashes of Iwo Jima **

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Iwo Jima **

The warm rain from a Pacific storm soaked the iron decks of the freighter Tanaka Maru as it left the Mitsubishi owned dry-docks in Nagoya. On board were some 3,000 troops including Private Yoshi Fukuda, a first year draftee. He had already thrown up once and the ship had only been moving for a few minutes. The sailors, who were on deck at the time snickered at him, he had gotten used to that, the Army and Navy had never gotten along well. Fukuda was about to venture below decks before something caught his eye. Passing right beside the Tanaka Maru was the legendary battleship _Yamato_. The behemoth was almost twice as long as the Tanaka Maru and was armed to the teeth with 18-inch guns and 16-inch thick armour plating. She was the most feared vessel in the world. Fukuda had his own private doubts though, her sister ship the _Musashi _had been sunk nearly 3 months earlier at the battle of Leyte Gulf and he feared that the _Yamato _would find its way to the bottom of the sea before the war ended.

Another ship followed close behind. This one however had two large gaping holes in its stern, signs of an American torpedo attack, either by their bombers or submarines. After the two ships passed, Fukuda proceeded below decks with his uniform and hat soaked right through to his skin. He shivered and took off his uniform as soon as he entered the warm and cramped storage bay.

"Damn this rain" Fukuda complained. One of the other soldiers slapped him on the back of his head.

"At least it isn't hot outside or this place would be like an oven" he replied.

"I guess you're right" Fukuda murmured before their commanding officer, Major Kondo Inoue addressed the troops.

"Silence in the ranks!" he bellowed ferociously. "The Home Islands are under the threat of invasion. We have been assigned to the island of Iwo Jima. The rest of the division will be arriving after us. When the Americans invade, show them no mercy for they deserve none. If they threaten the Emperor then we will eliminate that threat. May the Emperor live ten thousand years!" he finished.

The entire ship erupted into a cheer, praising the 109th Infantry Division and offering toasts towards Emperor Hirohito. Afterwards Fukuda joined a few of his squad mates in a game of poker.

The entire trip took only a few days but those days were the longest and most boring days of Fukuda's young life. The troops were packed like sardines underneath an iron plated deck. After the rainstorm it was blazing hot and below decks felt like being in an oven for days. You could only do two things; stay below decks and play cards, read or write home. The other option was to go on deck and do exercises, push ups, crunches, wall sits, basically whatever the officer on deck thought of.

Fukuda was lying on his mat reading a book when one of sailors opened the hatch and called down to the Major.

"Major Inoue, we have reached our destination" he announced.

"Alright men form up, rank and file move it!" Inoue yelled. Fukuda immediately fell in behind another first year conscript named Satou. As they proceeded to the deck a sickening smell washed over the men. It smelled like sulfur and that was confirmed when the island came into view. The small, barren rock was completely devoid of vegetation save maybe a few dead trees. The soil was pitch black, much darker than any soil Fukuda had ever seen.

"Welcome to Iwo Jima" chuckled Inoue.


	2. Chapter 2: The Calm before the Storm

**The Ashes of Iwo Jima **

**Chapter 2: The Calm before the Storm **

Private Mike Jones felt like he was in heaven rather than in the mess hall of the troop ship SS Langley. He was going see his first action today. He was part of the 4th Marine Division that was supposed to go ashore on some island called Iwo Jima within two hours. The Serge said the mission, dubbed Operation Detachment was designed to provide the Air Force B-29s with a base to launch air strikes at Japan's Home Islands. He and all the others knew that the Japs were fanatical fighters. They proved this theory on the islands of Guadalcanal, Bougainville, New Guinea, and Tarawa Atoll. For now though he would enjoy the luxurious breakfast of bacon, eggs, toast, and cereal and think about the battle later.

Throughout Mike's breakfast he could hear the thumps and blasts of the Navy's 20 hour non-stop shelling of the island. At exactly 8:40 AM the intercom blared to life.

"Attention, all soldiers to the launch bay, final loading in progress." In an almost robot manner, all the men stood up and walked to their quarters. Mike quickly did up his jacket, laced up his combat boots, put on his helmet, and sheathed his combat knife, the Japanese were renowned for their incredible skill in hand to hand combat. Mike had been trained in martial arts to counter this. He quietly joined the line waiting to enter the launch bay. As they entered, the NCO at the entrance handed each of them an M1 Garand semi-automatic rifle as well as three magazines of ammo. Mike quickly unsheathed his knife and attached it to the barrel of his rifle. Another NCO handed him a few grenades and a sidearm. Other men were being given Thompson Sub-Machine guns, Browning Automatic Rifles or BARs, M1A1 Carbines, and flamethrowers. Mike slowly climbed down a cargo net that was blowing in every direction down towards a Higgins LCVP that was churning in the rough seas. As soon as the thirty odd men entered the boat, the driver headed for the black shore. They passed by the USS New York, its big guns blazing as it unleashed another salvo with a deafening roar.

"They keep that up, there won't be an island left to walk on" remarked one private.

"That's just fine with me" chimed in another.

"Yeah, no way anyone's still alive on that joint" said a third.

"I wouldn't count on that if I was you" snapped the serge. "Any of you new guys feel like throwing up. Word of advice, do it now". That advice resounded across the boat and sounds of vomiting were heard from all over the tiny craft. The serge, who was at the front of the boat turned to face his men. "Men, this will be no milk-run. The Japs have fought hard for every piece of ground in this war, but Iwo is different. This isn't like Guam, Wake, Saipan or New Georgia. This is Japanese soil, with roughly 18 000 Imperial troops on it. They will not go quietly gentlemen. So keep your heads down, don't waste ammo, and for God's sake watch for booby traps".

"Clear the ramp! 30 seconds, good luck!" yelled the driver. Mike started to get nervous and thought that they had given him a good breakfast on purpose. He checked his watch, 8:59, he quickly muttered the Lord's Prayer to himself. He was gripping his Garand so tightly that his knuckles were turning white and starting to ache. The whistle blew, the ramp fell with a thud, and the men charged out onto the sulfur beach.


	3. Chapter 3: Bloodbath

**The Ashes of Iwo Jima **

**Chapter 3: Bloodbath **

_They look like ants, crawling out of a hole _thought Lt. General Tadamichi Kuribayashi as he observed the American troops pouring onto the beach.

"Sir, the men wish to commence firing" said one of his officers who was operating the radio.

Kuribayashi lowered his field glasses. "Tell them that I am in command and I will tell them when to fire!" he shot back. He then readjusted his binoculars and continued to monitor the Americans' progress.

Mike couldn't believe it; they were taking the beaches standing up. They had already secured positions behind a natural sea wall and a forward advance group was moving cautiously inland. _The Japs might be all dead _he thought hopefully.

_The Americans are taking the beaches without a fight _fumed Fukuda as he sat with Satou in one of the disguised bunkers, his Type 92 Heavy Machine Gun pointing out of a tiny slot covered by grass and dirt. Behind him was a small passageway that lead to a room full of ammunition. A trap door was the only way in or out. A soldier walked down the tunnel and delivered two boxes full of machine gun ammo.

"Sir, squad leaders are requesting permission to shoot" reported the officer.

"Wait for the beach to fill" replied Kuribayashi, calmly.

Mike watched as the second line hopped over the sea wall and began to advance up the beach. Behind him, the "alligator" amtracks rolled onto the black beach and began to unload ammo and additional troops. Nearly 500 Marines had landed so far.

The advance force of Americans were about to reach the first line of Japanese fortifications and had no idea they were even there. Kuribayashi felt the time was right. "Open fire" he ordered.

"Open fire" repeated the officer over the radio.

Fukuda finally heard the words he had been waiting for the whole day. The voice over the intercom said "open fire". Satou fed a fresh belt into the gun. Fukuda then clicked off the safety, aimed for the nearest Marine, and squeezed the trigger.

Suddenly Mike heard the chatter of over a dozen machine guns as the entire beach lit up with Japanese fire. The first wave of men was almost entirely cut to pieces by the accurate fire. Their bullets tore into the Marines who dropped like flies. Suddenly the ground directly in front of Mike erupted into a cloud of ash and dirt. He scanned the cliffside and saw to his horror that the Japs had placed their tanks and artillery into well fortified positions that were almost impregnable to anything but a direct hit. The Marines primary objective was to secure Mt. Suribachi, which dominated the entire island. The Japanese spotters were directing their artillery fire from there.

"Men move up!" yelled the serge. On cue all the men scaled the sea wall and charged to where the survivors were taking cover from the constant shelling. Mike dived into a crater made by a Jap artillery round with about 8 other Marines in it. It was only 50 metres from one of the pillboxes.

Fukuda cursed as he narrowly missed hitting the marine who dove into a crater only 50 metres from his position. There was a click as he ran out of ammo. "Runner, more ammo!" he yelled back.

"Hai!" replied the runner and he went to retrieve more ammo.

"They've stopped shooting. I'll move up, Jones, you're in charge if I don't return" said the serge. He climbed out of the crater and ran for the position.

"Ammo" said the runner as he returned with two more boxes. Fukuda loaded a new belt in and fired at the marine who had stupidly left the safety of the crater.

The serge made it about halfway before the fire renewed. The rounds tore through him and he staggered back and fell into the crater. Mike almost gagged when he saw the look of horror on the man's face. Slowly he took the soldier's dog tag and put it in his pocket. He stayed in the crater for another half an hour before rumbling caught his attention.

"What is that?" asked another man.

"I have no idea" replied Mike. Suddenly a large shadow passed beside the men in the crater as an M4 Sherman tank rolled by.

"It's a friendly, it's a friendly, thank you Jesus" cheered one of the Marines. The tank fired ahead and continued on. The Jap fired abruptly stopped.

"Runner, more ammo dammit!" ordered Fukuda.

Mike knew he had no time to waste; he crawled over to a marine armed with a flamethrower. "Name soldier?" he demanded.

"Private Clark Barnes reporting for duty, sir!" he answered.

"Barnes, get up there and burn out those bastards for us" Rick ordered.

"Right away, sir" Barnes replied and he hopped over the top.

_What is taking that runner so long _thought Fukuda angrily. _I should beat him for this_. His anger was interrupted by Satou.

"There is an American approaching" he said. Fukuda pulled out his M38 Arisaka rifle and fired. The shot whizzed right past the marine's left ear.

Barnes hit the side of the bunker and thanked God that he was still alive. He then poked the flamethrower through the hole and fired.

Fukuda ducked as a wall of flames filled the bunker. Fukuda heard two screams, one from the runner who was coming with the ammunition; he was engulfed in flames and fell to the floor writhing in pain. The other was from Satou, who did not entirely escape the flames and had the right half of his face singed. The flames subsided; Fukuda quickly got to his feet, slung his rifle over his shoulder, and dragged Satou down the corridor.

"Corpsman" he bellowed and a scrawny medic arrived to bandage up Satou. As Satou was carried to the adjacent aid station, Inoue walked over to Fukuda, his Type 100 sub-machine gun in hand.

"Report Fukuda" he said.

"Sir, our machine gun has been melted and is useless" he said before the squad's radio operator received a chilling message.

"Sir, bunkers 3 to 10 have been knocked out, the Americans have new flamethrower tanks on the beach" he reported.

"Sir, with all due respect, I think that we should abandon our positions and make for Mt. Suribachi" suggested Fukuda.

"No, retreat is the coward's way" he replied. "We will fight to the death for the Emperor".

Mike had moved up with the rest of his men and could now hear a group of Japs talking below him. "This is for the serge you butchers" he said as he opened his pack, produced a grenade, pulled the pin, and lobbed it down the open air vent.

Fukuda was about to argue with Inoue when a small round object fell out of the vent in the ceiling and landed on the floor in the middle of the room.

"Grenade!" screamed Fukuda and he jumped into the adjacent aid station. The grenade when off with a loud boom. The cries of pain from his squad mates couldn't be heard over the noise of the secondary explosions that rocked the room as the spare ammunition exploded. Fukuda groggily got up as the lights flickered above him. He shook off the dirt on his uniform and helmet and peered into the room. The sight was sickening; blood was smeared messily on all the walls and the mangled bodies of his former comrades lay scattered across the room. He heard a groan of pain from back in the aid station and was amazed to find Satou still alive, the right side of his face covered in bandages. Fukuda slung Satou over his back and proceeded to the trapdoor. He flung it open with all his strength then hoisted himself and Satou up. Their bunker had been close to Mt. Suribachi and he could see a cave on the near cliffside that was reachable from their current location. Fukuda took a few deep breaths then broke into a sprint for the cave.

Mike could barely see anything; the smoke from the burning bunkers had reduced visibility to what was in front of him. He could however, clearly see the Jap running with his friend on his back. He took aim with his M1-Garand and fired.

Fukuda ducked as a small rock a few centimetres above his head exploded, sending debris raining down on him and his cargo.

The clip exploded out of the top of the rifle with a loud ping. "Damn" swore Mike. The Jap made it safely into the cave. _I'll get that bugger later_ he told himself. He never knew how close that soldier would bring him to death.


	4. Chapter 4: The end of the first day

**The Ashes of Iwo Jima **

**Chapter 4: The end of the first day **

Mike tirelessly patrolled his tent area. It was around midnight and it had been raining nonstop since his shift started at 2200 Hours. His poncho kept his clothes dry but drops of rain dripped from the brim of his helmet. He almost lost his grip on his rifle due to its increased wetness. He was dead tired, after being pinned down on the beaches and taking heavy casualties they had broken out. A group of 760 Marines made a near-suicidal charge on the Jap positions and had taken heavy casualties. They punched through the Japanese lines and completely isolated the garrison at Mt. Suribachi from the rest of the Jap forces on the island. Now Mike was straining his eyes in the dark to look for any signs of a Japanese banzai attack. That was a favourite Jap strategy; they would banzai attack during the night and the Americans would be taken off guard and slaughtered. They had been specifically told to watch for enemy infiltrators but there had been none the entire evening. Another marine walked out of the dry tent and came up to Mike.

"I'm here to relieve you sir" he said.

"Have fun private" Mike told him before trudging slowly back to the tent. The lights were still on as Mike took off his poncho and helmet. He placed then in his personal trunk and leaned his rifle against it. He proceeded to collapse on his cot.

""Hey Mike, you up to join our game of Black Jack?" asked Barnes.

"Well I've just gotten off a 2 hour watch shift in the rain. I haven't slept since we were on the Langley" he replied drowsily.

"Okay, suit yourself. Your loss when you wake up tomorrow and find that I won 50 bucks" he laughed.

"Sure, have fun with that" Mike said jokingly.

Clark turned his attention back to the game. "So I get down to the sickbay for my vaccination and there are these two nurses standing there…"

Mike sighed and rolled his eyes. Clark was carrying on about his way with the ladies again. _Speaking of ladies_ thought Rick _I wonder if I have any new mail from Mom or any of my sisters_. He got up off his cot and walked towards the desk where letters were sorted, mailed, and delivered. As he approached, the man on duty looked up.

"What can I help you with?" he asked politely.

"I'm looking to see if I have any new mail. Pfc. Mike Jones" he said.

The man scanned the neat rows of compartments until he found Mike's. He reached into his pocket and took out a loop of keys. He flipped through them and found the one he was looking for. He inserted it into the lock and opened the box. He proceeded to leaf through the contents and pulled an envelope.

"One new letter. It just arrived today" the man noted.

Mike took the letter, thanked the officer, walked back, and sat down on his cot. He pulled the bayonet off his rifle and used it to cut the envelope open. He unfolded the letter and began to read it.

Dear Mike:

Things have been pretty hectic since you left. Your father is swearing at the radio because the Rangers just scored a late third period goal to lead 3-2. Trevor got his tongue stuck to a metal fence yesterday; it took all of us to get him unstuck. He cried for three hours straight. Helen is doing well; she just finished her semester 1 exams. She only has a semester left of high school. Time just flies these days. Dad and I have been working overtime on the production lines. The war in Europe is almost over and I heard that Charlie is fine. He helped save the 101st Airborne Division trapped at Bastogne last month. The Germans are pretty much all out of fight but the Japanese don't seem to be. Be careful out there. Best wishes from everyone back home, Mom.

Mike folded the letter back up and placed it in his trunk. He would keep any souvenir he could find and put them in his trunk. So far he had his letter and a can of dirt from the beach that he had labeled Iwo Jima. He was determined to fill it up and then send it home.

Mike took a piece of paper and a pencil from the trunk, and then locked it. He reattached his bayonet to his rifle and began to write a reply. He fell asleep before he even finished dear Mom.


	5. Chapter 5: Mountaineers

**The Ashes of Iwo Jima **

**Chapter 5: Mountaineers**

Mike was woken up the next morning by Clark. As he stood up he heard rumbling as a column of tanks and infantry passed by on the road to the front.

"What's going on?" he asked drowsily.

"I have no idea, the colonel is going to brief us at the front," he replied and the two joined the rest of the division on their way to the front. The walk wasn't long but it was horrid, all the remnants of the gruesome battle the day before still littered the ground. Mike passed by a Sherman, only the charred chassis remained. Bodies were scattered all across the sulfuric terrain, some burned and others shot to pieces. The stench of death hung over the men. Some began to puke as the grotesque horror show continued. They passed a Japanese anti-tank position and found the gun with its cannon melted and useless. Soon Mike could hear the sounds of battle as the Americans and Japanese fought small skirmishes. The troops were probing for a weak spot in the Jap defenses. Mike and the rest of the men in his company entered the trench single file and walked briskly to their positions while the tanks moved into a wedge formation. The colonel was waiting in the trench for them and as the arrived the briefed them.

"Men, our job today is to rest control of this hill from Japanese control. We'll steam roll this hill till hell wouldn't have it" he said. "I expect all of you to do your duty." As he walked away over 100 105 mm howitzers opened up on the first line of Japanese defenses.

Lights flickered and dirt fell from the ceiling. All that could be heard in the makeshift bunker was the roar of the American artillery. Fukuda sat almost completely still as he ate his daily ration of rice, beside him sat Superior Private Takeo Suzuki. Satou was still recovering from the burns he had sustained on the right side of his face during the previous day's battle. Fukuda had suggested to his new commanding officer that they should initiate a banzai charge during the night and shatter the American's morale. The lieutenant had vetoed the suggestion, Kuribayashi had strictly forbidden banzai attacks claiming that they accomplished nothing but wasting valuable troops. The rumbling and thumping of 105mm artillery shells broke Fukuda's moment of thought; those guns had been blasting at them for almost two hours. As he finished his rations the battle cries of the Americans could be heard. Fukuda and Suzuki dashed for their machine gun. Suzuki had been smart and had already loaded a full belt into the weapon. They also had all the ammunition near them so they would not have to rely on incompetent runners for sustenance. Fukuda pulled the trigger and clipped a Marine with a 5 round burst. The other positions began their attack on the advancing enemy line. Their slaughter was short-lived however as American tanks covered the infantry's advance. Fukuda fruitlessly shot at the armoured behemoth only to see the ammo wasted as the shots bounced harmlessly off its steel skin. Rather unexpectedly, much to the relief of Fukuda, a Japanese 75mm field gun fired point blank into the lead American tank. It erupted into flames and flying shrapnel. Suzuki and Fukuda joined in the celebration over the destroyed tank.

"Damn it all to hell!" swore Mike as the Jap gun obliterated the tank nicknamed _Detroit Iron_. He and Clark crawled towards a radioman who was taking cover behind a group of tall rocks.

"Hey you…" he called out and grasped the soldier's left sleeve. The man fell on his side and Mike saw a large gaping hole in the middle of his chest. Horrified Mike took the soldiers dog tags and picked up the radio.

"Sword six…" he began before noticing several bullet holes in the device, rendering it practically useless. Barnes was firing controlled bursts from his new BAR from behind the relative safety of the rocks.

"We need to silence that field gun and those bunkers so we can advance," said Barnes, stating the obvious.

Mike nodded in subtle agreement and began to formulate a plan. They needed to take this hill today so it could provide a base of fire for the naval guns and carrier-based air strikes. He remembered a map they had recovered from one of the Jap pillboxes on the beach. It had outlined the fact that Iwo Jima was virtually a honeycomb of tunnels, bunkers, and command posts. _Maybe Mt. Suribachi is the same_ thought Mike.

"Barnes, be prepared to run," said Mike as he opened his pack and cooked a smoke grenade.

"Fire in the hole!" he yelled and tossed it at the fortification. As the smoke blanketed the area Barnes and Mike leapt out from behind the rocks and sprinted for the bunker.

Fukuda fired blindly into the smoke hoping to hit something. To his horror and dismay as a fresh belt was fed in, there was an ominous click.

"Dammit! The gun's jammed" he said exasperated. They wouldn't do any good where they were so they picked up the remaining ammo and ran back up the tunnel. As they reached the top, they closed a steel reinforced door behind them and took up positions.

Mike stood right beside the bunker window. He pointed his M1-Garand in and fired off his 8 rounds blindly. As the clip flew out, he inserted a new one and carefully peered into the bunker. To his surprise he found nothing there except and abandoned machine gun, empty ammo boxes, and hundreds of spent shell-casings. Mike, Barnes, and two other Marines silently hopped into the empty bunker.

"We need to silence that gun" Clark reiterated as the as the group proceeded up a flight of stairs that were carved into the cave floor. Their trek up came to an abrupt halt as the turned a corner and ran into a steel door. Mike walked up and banged his fist on it.

"Damn those Japs, they've barricaded themselves on the upper levels," he said, frustrated.

"Shouldn't we ask them to surrender sir?" asked one, extremely green recruit.

"The Japs never surrender. I'll ask them when I've blown them to hell. Get the C4 up here now!" he ordered.

"Ourah! Yes sir" answered one of the Marines who then left to fetch the charges.

_What could those Americans be doing_ wondered Fukuda as he pressed his ear to the cold steel door. Suzuki was down the west wing of the hall helping with the defenses. All Fukuda could hear were muffled words and footsteps. His eyes widened as he heard one of the soldiers say something in English but mentioned the word C4.

"Get back" Fukuda screamed as he pushed two other Japanese soldiers back away from the entrance.

Mike secured the satchel charges to the door and wired them to detonate in 15 seconds. All the Marines ran back down the stairs and braced themselves for the explosion.

Fukuda turned to see Suzuki coming down the hall asking him why he was screaming. As he passed the door it blasted off its hinges and crushed him against the cave wall. Fukuda was blown off his feet by the ensuing shockwave. He quickly got up and unslung his Arisaka rifle. The aftershock had collapsed part of the tunnel that lead to another bunker, the poor men on the other side were trapped inside the bunker with no means of escape. Fukuda had been on the right side on the rubble and could fall back towards the 75mm gun.

Once the smoke cleared Mike and his squad silently moved down the hall. As the recruit turned the corner a shot rang out. Mike could see the bullet forcibly explode out of the man's back. He instantly collapsed to the floor dead.

Fukuda pulled back the bolt on his rifle and the empty cartridge fell to the floor. He had put his first shot into the American's midsection. As the soldier fell Fukuda could hear them shouting something in English.

"Barnes, cut those bastards down to size!" ordered Mike, forcibly.

"We'll do sir!" he replied, enthusiastically and fired down the winding corridor.

Fukuda watched as the two other soldiers with him were wasted by the American with the light machine gun.

"Fall back, fall back!" he ordered and the men behind him ran out the south entrance and headed for the second ring of defenses.

"The Japs are running scared boys!" laughed Barnes as the Imperial regulars scurried down the tunnel.

Mike and his men cautiously moved down the hall wary for booby traps. None of them noticed the trapdoor that shut quietly to their left as Fukuda's group left the tunnels for the second ring of defenses. The blasting of the gun was getting louder. As Mike rounded the corner he grinned with anticipation, he could see the field gun 3 rooms down. Each room including the one with the cannon itself was filled to the brim with ammo ranging from boxes of machine gun ammo to 75mm rounds to 5 full racks of 40 armed torpedoes. He silently placed 4 detpacks, one on the torpedoes, two on crates of artillery shells, and the last on a crate of 120mm shore gun rounds. He set each fuse to go off simultaneously after 2 minutes.

"We need to go, this place is going to get real ugly, real fast" he told the others. They stopped to pick up the dead body of the recruit and exited through the bunker window. They then took cover behind the tall rocks.

"Why do I always have to bring up these artillery rounds?" complained Private Takashi Yohehara. He was about to carry another artillery shell when he noticed an odd device inside a crate full of ammo. What happened next shocked him. The entire world seemed to erupt into flames. He heard a ripping sound as a large piece of flying concrete forced its way through his chest. _I will find my way to the Yasukuni Shrine_ he thought as he died.

Mike felt the ground shake and heard a roar so loud that it sounded like the earth itself was splitting open. The explosions reached a fiery crescendo as the ammunition in the other rooms detonated and set off secondary explosions. Eventually, the explosions subsided and all that could be heard was the tired cheering of the surviving Marines. Mike relaxed beside Barnes. They still had three more defensive rings to go before they reached the summit but they had won an enormous victory.

Fukuda watched as the Americans cheered when the enormous supply dump went up in flames. _Damn_ he thought supplies on the hill were already dwindling, this would only serve to aggravate the problem._ The Americans may have won today but they still have far to go _he comforted himself in saying and left to go see Satou.


	6. Chapter 6: The Summit of Suribachi

**The Ashes of Iwo Jima **

**Chapter 6: The Summit of Suribachi**

"Ha ha!" laughed Fukuda as he sent an American Corsair hurtling towards the ground. As he kept firing one his bullets cut into the planes fuel line and the ensuing explosion shook the machine apart.

"Shit, not again" muttered Barnes to Mike. Mike shook his head in dismay. After their initial success the attack had bogged down and after three days of hard, costly fighting they only destroyed two of the four defensive lines. All of the men had been fighting for three days with little to no sleep and most were at the end of their ropes. Mike and Barnes dove from cover to cover, avoiding the Japanese that seemed to be coming from every direction. As they neared the third line of bunkers, they came across a Marine sitting in one of the many craters beside a body.

"Marine, status?" requested Mike. The man did not answer them.

"Answer the god damn question soldier!" ordered Barnes and he grabbed the man's jacket. The marine turned to face them. Mike gasped, he was only about 18 years old and his eyes were filled with tears.

"This is all insane! You are all crazy!" he cried. "Leave me alone, I want it all to stop!" he yelled. Before Rick could react the boy drew out his sidearm and shot himself in the left temple. The blood pooled his head when he fell.

"Poor bastard," commented Clark. He pulled off the kid's dog tag and put it in a small bag with the rest of them. Mike and Clark moved towards a small, dry creek bed where a large group of about 40 marines were taking cover.

"Sir we found a weak spot" one of them said. "Seems the Japs ran out of concrete at this section, they only have sandbags and one machine gun here. From there you have a straight shot at the summit" he assessed.

"Excellent" exclaimed Mike_. This is the breakthrough_ _that we need to end this_. "Does anyone have any rifle-grenades?" he asked.

"I do sir" came a response and a soldier crawled over to him. He held out one grenade with the special attachment. "That is my last one sir, make it count," he said.

Mike nodded and he quickly attached the grenade to the barrel of his rifle. He aimed at the machine gun and pulled the trigger. The grenade sailed through the air and landed right on the Japanese gun emplacement. The explosive detonated and blew the gun and its two users to pieces. Sandbags began raining down from the sky as the marines got up and charged through the gaping hole.

"The Americans have been stymied one again" laughed Fukuda as the third wave of enemy troops was beaten back. _At this rate the Americans won't take this hill for another month _he thought, gleefully. At that precise moment he heard frantic footsteps getting louder and louder. A messenger who was clearly out of breath barged in.

"Sir, the garrison on the summit says they are being engaged by the Americans" he reported.

Fukuda whipped his head around and exploded in fury.

"What! That's impossible! How could the Americans get in behind us like that?!" he demanded, hotly.

"They must have found a soft spot in our defenses and now they are attacking the garrison on the summit."

"Go and radio General Kuribayashi. Ask him what we should do," ordered Fukuda.

"Hai" replied the private who then saluted smartly and left the bunker.

Mike and rest of the marines had made it to the summit and were now battling the defenders who were determined to thwart the American attempts at seizing the summit. Mike advanced slowly after nailing one Jap in the head with a round from his M1. He could see another regular attempting to shoot Clark in the back. Mike was a faster shooter and put him down before he could even move his finger.

"Thanks" said Clark as he turned to see his would be killer fall the ground.

The runner returned after about ten minutes.

"General Kuribayashi says that you should gather all surviving men and take the tunnels to the Motoyama Plateau defenses," he relayed.

Fukuda nodded and turned to Satou who had a nasty burn that had permanently scarred his face. The group of three got up and left the bunker to search for others.

"Mike look out!" yelled Clark and pointed behind Mike. He turned around just in time to see a shiny, curved metal object make contact with the left side of his chin. The Jap officer had drawn out his katana and slashed a deep wound in Mike's face from his lower chin to just below his nose. Mike staggered back and pulled the trigger. At point blank range, the bullet tore the officer's chest open and he fell to the ground as nothing more than a bloody mess. Mike soon felt a pain so intense he blacked out for a fraction of a second.

"Medic!" called out Clark as he rushed to Mike's side. He was starting to feel weak because of the blood loss but everything was strangely quiet.

"Think that's it," said one marine.

"Clear!" came the voice of another. The sergeant stepped up onto a mass of twisted steel pipes.

"Where's old glory? Get her up here!" he ordered.

Another marine ran up to the pipes carrying a wooden pole and a neatly folded up US flag. He quickly unfolded the flag and attached it to the pole. Finally, with the help of five other marines raised the flag atop the pile of rubble of Mount Suribachi.

Fukuda was sprinting down the tunnel as fast as he possibly could. There were about fifty odd soldiers left from the Suribachi garrison who were heading for the Motoyama Plateau. Directly in front of him were about thirty soldiers and at the head was Major Dojo Hikawa. Suddenly there was a rumble, a flash of bright light and a crumbling sound as the tunnel partially collapsed, burying the two soldiers directly ahead of Fukuda.

"Private Fukuda are you okay?" asked Hikawa from the other side of the rubble.

"Yes major, I'm still here," he replied, dazed.

"Good, I need you to lead the rest of your men to the Plateau. You need to head above ground. That is now the only way you can get there. I will see you at Motoyama, _Corporal _Fukuda" he said and left with his remaining men.

"Follow me!" he ordered to his remaining men as he walked back to the emergency surface exit. As he opened it he squinted, the sunlight was extremely bright since he had been underground for about four days straight. As he squinted he could see the American flag blowing clearly atop the peak of the mountain. He silently cursed to himself and headed out with his group of twenty-four soldiers into the foothills.

Shortly after he waded ashore Secretary of the Navy, James Forrestal saw the Stars and Stripes fly high above the mountain. He turned to face the stern visage of the marine general known as Holland "Howlin' Mad" Smith.

"Holland, the raising of that flag on Suribachi means a Marine Corps for the next 500 years" he said with satisfaction.


	7. Chapter 7: Hoofing It

**The Ashes of Iwo Jima **

**Chapter 7: Hoofing It**

Fukuda sat with his head against a cold rock. The only source of light and heat was a small fire that Satou and the others had worked feverishly to build. There were twenty-two of them left. Two others had been killed by snipers shortly after they had left the caves. Fukuda silently finished the last of his rations, which was all he had to eat until they reached the Motoyama Plateau. He slowly got up to relive the man on guard duty. They were only about two clicks from the plateau but the Americans had pushed to the plateau's outer defenses and were trying to break through. As the other man got up and left, Fukuda sat down and refilled the vacated spot. All that could be heard for the next four hours was the distant rumble of cannons and the resounding booms of exploding shells. Fukuda rubbed his eyes and began to doze off when he heard a twig snap. He silently rose to his feet, pulled out his Arisaka rifle and scanned the entire area for the source of the noise. He saw a broken twig off a dead bush and saw a human-like shadow behind it. He quickly squeezed the trigger and the muzzle flash briefly illuminated the nearby rocks. He pulled back the bolt and the empty cartridge ejected from the rifle. The shadow fell on its side, rolled around for about a minute and finally ceased moving altogether. Fukuda heard rushed footsteps and soon after three soldiers from the camp materialized out of the darkness and proceeded in inspect the body.

"I think that I have earned myself a rest for the remainder of the evening," he said, calmly as he left to rejoin the others at the camp. As he returned and began to crawl into his hastily improvised tent, a soldier in the tent on the other side of the fire spoke up.

"What time is it sir?" he asked Fukuda.

"23:37 hours, private" he replied as he pulled back his dirty and unkept uniform sleeve to look at his bright silver watch.

"Thank you sir" said the private who then disappeared inside his tent to get some rest.

As Fukuda lay down he took off the watch and flipped it over. On the other side of the watch was a message printed in Japanese.

"Love you now and always Yoshi". It was a present for his eighteenth birthday from his girlfriend Aika. They had known each others for years. Her father was a watchmaker and his was a baker. Both families lived on the same street in Sapporo, Hokkaido. Fukuda reached into his helmet and drew out the picture of him and her just before he left for Nagoya. She looked so beautiful in her long kimono as she hugged him. He was dressed in a sleek military uniform with his rifle slung over his back. He could feel the warmth of the tears filling his eyes, he just wanted to leave this hell hole and be with her again safe from any danger. He slowly lay down and soon fell fast asleep still clutching the picture tightly in his hands.

"Sir wake up, the sun is rising," said one of the soldiers as he shook Fukuda awake.

"I'll be out in a few minutes," he said and shooed the man out. He quickly placed the picture back under his helmet and crawled out of the tent opening. As he began to pack up his tent he heard a faint humming sound that seemed to be getting louder and louder. There was a sudden rush of air that blew apart Fukuda's tent and sent him sprawling, soon afterwards a large shadow passed over him. He looked up and saw two American planes flying above him, they had the distinct gull-shaped wings and he knew exactly what they were.

"Corsairs!" he screamed as he got to his feet and dove behind a pile of rocks. The rest of the group scattered into the crags and outcroppings that surrounded the camp. Fukuda watched as the dirt seemed to explode violently as the dual fifty caliber machine guns on the wings of the Corsairs ripped the ground to shreds.

After three strafing runs the Corsairs buggered out. Fukuda silently and cautiously motioned for everyone to regroup and finish packing up. Four soldiers had met their demise at the hands of the veteran American pilots. Their group had been reduced further from twenty-two to eighteen. They quickly gathered up their few remaining supplies and continued their long trip to the Motoyama Plateau.

After two, strenuous hours of walking through soft ash they finally reached the side of a craggy hill. Once they reached the other side they would move across a small, 500-metre wide valley and reach the Motoyama line. After more difficult climbing made harder by the heavy burden on each man's back they finally reached the summit of the hill. As they began to cross the summit Fukuda heard footsteps. Quietly, everyone got down and hid in between the large rocks that dotted the summit. An American foot patrol walked by. _There are three of them,_ Fukuda noted to himself. He could feel the sweat dripping down his face and soak his already dirty uniform. His heart was pounding so hard he could hear it in his ears. Fukuda almost stopped breathing when one of the Americans planted his boot mere inches from his face. Suddenly a scream of pain broke the dead silence as an American stepped on the exposed leg of one of the Japanese soldiers. In a matter of seconds all three Americans were dead, cut down by Imperial regulars with itchy trigger fingers. As they all stood up they realized that no one had been hit. Before they could celebrate their good luck an American attack force rumbled in from the west and was poised to cut off the group's only means of escape to the Plateau. Thinking quickly Fukuda raced forward.

"Come on, if we stay here we die. We have to run across that plain to our forces. There is no other way. Leave all the supplies here, all they will do is weigh us down," said Fukuda. The others nodded and put down all the boxes then the entire group charged down the hill.

Reaching the base of the incline was the easy part. This was the final stretch, they would have to run past the Americans, across an open field and avoid the constant stream of bullets that would, inevitably be flying all around them. The Americans were stunned as the Japanese soldiers came barreling right past them and didn't attack. Fukuda signaled to the machine gun nests, letting them know that the charging soldiers were friendlies. The Americans shock wore off soon enough and Fukuda was hopping around as if tiny firecrackers were exploding underneath his boots. _250 metres to go, halfway there_ he thought as the firestorm around him intensified. He wondered if anyone else behind him had survived. Before he could turn and look a sickening sound was heard. He felt a bullet tear into his leg and shred his calf. He collapsed just as he reached the base of the Plateau. With an extremely painful effort Fukuda crawled up the side of the hill, placed one arm on the sandbags and, with the help of two Army soldiers was hoisted to safety. Shortly after Satou dove behind the sandbags and crawled over to Fukuda.

"Did anyone else make it?" asked Fukuda. Satou shook his head, none had survived except them.

"Augh!" cried Fukuda as the doctor examined his wound.

"The bullet went straight through your leg, you'll be fine. I will need to bandage it up. It will be very painful for the next few days so I want you to rest at the field hospital," he reported.

The doctor nodded in Satou's direction and the two got under each of Fukuda's arms and carried him towards the hospital. Fukuda noticed an officer walk by.

"Excuse me sir," he said.

"What do you want corporal?" the officer asked, blatantly.

"I was wondering where Major Hikawa and his company are? They should have arrived last night," asked Fukuda.

"We haven't seen or heard from Major Hikawa since Mt. Suribachi fell," replied the officer and he turned and headed down the hall.


	8. Chapter 8: Night Raid

**The Ashes of Iwo Jima **

**Chapter 8: Night Raid**

Mike sat by himself inside the dirty trench. He stroked his hand over the rough scar that had been permanently engraved in the side of his face from the officer's katana. When he looked up he saw all the beautiful stars in the sky and wondered if he would ever see his hometown of Seattle again or if he would die on this miserable, foul-smelling rock. The silence was periodically shattered by the spasmodic chatter of automatic weapons and the loud bangs of bolt-action rifles.

"Hey, what are you doing?"asked Clark as he walked up and seated himself down to Mike's right.

"Not much, just wondering if I'll ever get back home to see Seattle again," he sighed.

"Yeah, I know how you feel," said Clark.

"So," he said in a surprisingly cheerful and upbeat voice. "Is there a special woman waiting for you to get home, she'd like a medal laden hero like you," he said, mockingly.

"No, nothing like that, no," replied Mike, hurriedly.

Clark laughed heartily then became very quiet as if he were contemplating some deep thoughts.

"What about you?" asked Mike.

"What about me?" responded Clark.

"Do you have someone waiting for you?" Mike restated.

"Yeah I do," he replied. He then pulled a picture out of his pocket and proceeded to show it to Mike.

Mike couldn't see the picture clearly so he fumbled with a box of matches and finally lit one to have a look. The woman staring back at him was absolutely stunning. She had a nice full face, beautiful, sparkling eyes, and long blonde hair from what Mike could tell from the picture.

"Wow, it's been a long time since I've seen a face like that. She's real pretty Clark," he commented.

"Thanks, we're supposed to get married when I return. I get letters from her every day," he said as the pocketed the picture.

"Eyes up ladies," came a quiet but forceful whisper from the new company commander. All the soldiers looked up to see what the commander wanted.

"Now, we have new orders from God. They specifically instruct us to silently approach these defenses while the Japs are asleep. Then we burn and blast those bastards off the face of the Earth itself. Do you understand me?" he bellowed quietly.

His question was met with nods and the occasional, silent "yes sir". Soon all the men were ready to storm the hill. _This is crazy, we're all going to die_ thought Mike as the men scrambled up the trench wall and dashed up the hill. Amazingly not a single shot was fired and the troops entered the Jap lines completely undetected. Mike and Clark rounded a corner and saw a Japanese soldier standing there with his back to them.

"I've got this one" whispered Mike. Clark nodded and moved back. Mike detached his bayonet and laid his rifle down. Silently and methodically he snuck up behind the soldier, wrapped his arm around the man's neck and finished him with the knife. He then cleaned off his bayonet on the dead man's pant leg, reattached the bayonet and moved on with Clark. Shortly they found another soldier completely unaware of their presence.

"This one's mine," said Clark. He moved up then broke into a run.

"Hey Jap!" he said. The soldier turned just in time for the butt end of Clark's BAR to connect with his jaw and shatter it with a sickening crunch. The regular slumped to the floor. As Clark and Mike reached another bend in the passage, they also heard talking. Mike stuck his head around the corner to see.

"It's a Jap command post. I count six, one officer, two radio operators, and three soldiers," he told Clark.

"Let's take them out" suggested Clark. Mike nodded and the two took up firing positions. Mike pulled the trigger and dropped a soldier instantly. Clark opened up seconds later and soon all the Japanese were dead. As they walked into the room Mike immediately ran over to the wall. On it was a Japanese flag, he quickly unpinned and folded it and placed it in his empty bag that once held spare field dressings.

"Hey Mike, we got a live one," called Clark. Mike walked over and saw Clark standing over the officer who was writhing in pain on the ground.

"Try to help him, we will spare his life" ordered Mike. As Clark turned around, Mike heard an ominous click. He turned around and saw the Japanese soldier prime a grenade in his hand.

"Clark, look out!" he yelled as the officer banged the grenade on the side of his helmet to speed up the timer.

"Banzai!" yelled the officer as Clark turned. The grenade went off in his hand, killing both him and Clark instantly.


	9. Chapter 9: Friends Lost

**The Ashes of Iwo Jima **

**Chapter 9: Friends Lost **

Fukuda bolted upright in his cot when he heard the gunfire coming from just down the hall. As he slowly and painfully got up he heard an explosion, he instantly knew what it was.

_One of our men has died gloriously for the Emperor_he thought to himself. Before he could decide what to do next he heard footsteps approaching him. He ducked to cover just as the figure came into view. Fukuda began to sweat profusely as the footsteps became louder and almost screamed when he was grabbed from behind and pulled violently upwards. Before he could scream, a hand covered his mouth.

"Don't scream, then they'll know we're here and I don't want to get in another firefight". Fukuda relaxed as Satou relinquished his grip and let him go.

"What happened?" asked Fukuda.

"Some morons who were supposed to be on watch instead took naps and the Americans snuck in", answered Satou in a disgusted manner.

"So, now what do we do now?" inquired Fukuda.

"We need to leave, get to the airfield and hold there until relieved", he replied.

"At least the exit tunnel is in the field hospital so we don't have to fight our way out" pointed out Fukuda.

"Before we go take your rifle, I've got lots of spare ammunition for it" Satou said and handed Fukuda 10 clips for his Arisaka. Fukuda picked up his rifle and loaded one of the fresh clips in and pushed the bolt back into place.Suddenly, a group of Americans walked in on them and took aim.

Satou and Fukuda fired off two rounds then bolted down the hall. Fukuda reloaded and new round into the chamber of the rifle as he ran. His leg wound burned with such intense pain that Fukuda felt like collapsing but if he did he knew he was a goner.

_Slippery little bastards_ thought Mike as he ran down the hall, flanked by three other marines, chasing the two Japs down. One was slower than the other; Mike realized that one of them had been injured and that his injury was limiting his movement. He quickly took aim with his Garand and fired and the limping Jap.

Fukuda felt another surge of pain as one of the Americans bullets grazed the side of his shoulder, violently tearing away the flesh that covered his shoulder muscle. He staggered again as the new pain merged with his leg pain. His legs felt like dead weights and he fell to the floor, overcome with pain. He felt a sharp tug on his bloodstained left shoulder; he turned his head to see Satou pulling him along down the tunnel.

"Satou, leave me, go on," pleaded Fukuda.

"No, a good soldier never leaves a man behind," argued Satou as he dragged his cargo across the floor. Satou could see that the Americans were catching up. Without warning, Fukuda was hoisted up onto Satou's shoulders so they could move faster.

"These Japs are smart as well as fast" commented one marine as the faster Jap lifted the other onto his shoulders and continued running. Mike was down to the second last round in his last clip, he needed to make this shot count. He carefully aimed at the Jap carrying the other one he pulled back the trigger and the shot exploded out of the barrel of the weapon.

Fukuda saw the lead American fire his shot. A second later Fukuda heard a ripping and felt Satou slow down. Moments later, Fukuda fell to the cold, rocky floor. He turned his head to see Satou staring at him with a blank expression on his face and a steady stream of blood pouring out of his mouth. With a great effort Fukuda turned to face the four Americans and at the head was Satou's killer.

"Do any of you speak Japanese?" asked Mike to the others.

"I do sir" piped up a young recruit.

"Talk to him" ordered Mike.

"Yes sir" replied the boy and gave Mike a salute. Slowly and cautiously, he approached the quaking Jap soldier.

Fukuda eyes were wide with fear as one of the Americans came near him. _They're going_ _to kill me_ he thought, fearfully.

"What is your name" asked the American in perfect Japanese.

Fukuda eyes widened, why weren't they trying to kill him.

"My name is Yoshi Fukuda" he told the soldier.

"Where are you from" the man asked him.

"Sapporo, Hokkaido, and you?" he responded.

"My name is Jerry Flint, I'm from Buffalo, New York" he answered in a friendly manner.

"Have you ever seen the Empire State building or the Statue of Liberty?" Fukuda asked him.

"Yes I have, many times" he replied.

The boy stood up and opened his pocket; he took out a small pack of cigarettes. Slowly, he handed one to Fukuda. Fukuda slowly took it as the soldier produced a lighter. The cigarette tasted much better then any of the ones he had had in Japan.

"What should we do sir" asked the boy to Mike.

"I think we should kill this Jap before he kills us" replied Mike and aimed his rifle at Fukuda. Fukuda tried to crawl away before Jerry got in the way.

"No serge let him go. He can't harm us now" pleaded Jerry.

"Fine let him go" agreed Mike and turned with the other marines and left.

"You're free to go" said Jerry to Fukuda.

Fukuda couldn't believe it, they were letting him go.

"Thank you, thank you" he said repeatedly to Jerry.

"That's all right. Wait here" he said as he turned and ran back. He soon returned with a pair of crutches form the field hospital. As Jerry left Fukuda hobbled down the tunnel.

"I'll kill that American who killed Satou and tried to kill me" he muttered under his breath as he proceeded to the airfield.


	10. Chapter 10: Surface Tension

**The Ashes of Iwo Jima **

**Chapter 10: Surface Tension**

"Royal Flush," announced Mike as the other men complained about his good luck. He had just won himself seventy-five bucks. His celebration was cut short by the arrival of the company commander.

"Listen up! Tomorrow we are moving to take the Jap airfield that we are so happily camped beside. Our flyboys need this airfield so they don't have to go around Iwo Jima and can just land here," he told them.

Fukuda lay down on his bunk in the barracks with his arms behind his head and in deep thought. He thought about Aika, Satou, and this senseless struggle that had killed thousands already. It all seemed so absurd that the government wouldn't just surrender to the Americans. He wouldn't dare say that too loud because the Kempeitai were everywhere across the Empire and you could easily be killed for speaking of surrender. Fukuda slowly drifted off to sleep wrapped up in his private thoughts.

Fukuda was jolted awake by his bunkmate as sirens sounded and explosions rocked the barracks. He stumbled out of his bunk and quickly slipped into his gear. He then raced out the door to the armory. When he arrived he quickly got himself a rifle and a helmet. He then slipped the picture of Aika back under his helmet as he ran towards the sounds of fighting. He ran past the charred remains of Mitsubishi Zeros and Betty bombers. Fukuda soon arrived at the sandbags that had been hastily set up in the middle of the runway and took cover. He poked his head out to see what was going on but quickly dove back behind the bags as bullets slammed into them causing them to leak sand.

Mike pondered how they could possibly take out the next line of sandbags before the obvious answer occurred to him, grenades. He quickly pulled the pin on a pineapple and lobbed it into the position.

Fukuda was in the middle of load a new clip into his rifle when a grenade landed on his lap. Without thinking he picked it up and tossed it out. Shortly afterward a second soared in and he threw that one back as well. Then two more which he tossed back together and laughed at the predictable Americans.

_I know what will work, _thought Mike and he opened a crate containing an M2 Bazooka.

"Suck on this Japs" he said as he fired off the rocket.

Fukuda saw him fired the rocket and began to run. As he looked back the sandbags blew apart and soldiers flew in all directions. He quickly moved to the next line and mounted a Type 99 light machine gun. He felt it difficult to remove the magazine after the weapon had emptied since the clip was on the top of the weapon as opposed to being on the bottom or being belt-fed. However Fukuda still made the Americans suffer mightily as he disposed of a least twenty.

_Damn, we need some help here ,_thought Mike as the Japanese machine gun tore through each attack the Americans made. Luck however turned in favour of the Americans as a Japanese Zero hurtled to the ground in a raging inferno and smashed right across the sandbags, ripping them apart.

Fukuda had just barely escaped with his life as the plane ripped into their defenses and tore the sandbags and the other soldiers to shreds. Fukuda fell back into the command post.

"We need to leave and make for Kuribayashi's bunker!" he told the commanding officer.

"Silence corporal! I know what I am doing," he replied coldly. He turned the knob on the radio and picked up an incoming message.

"This is Colonel Baron Takeichi Nishi; my remaining tanks are on their way to assist you as best as they can".

_Good at least we are getting some tank support, _thought Fukuda as he left the command center. He hurried down the runway and took up positions at the far end of the airstrip.

Mike motioned for the others to move up to the door of the command center.

"Once I open the door I want you to frag them. Got it?" he asked the soldier next to him. The marine just nodded and primed a grenade. Mike opened the door a few inches, the marine threw the grenade in and then closed the door. A few seconds later there was an explosion and the door blew off its hinges. Inside there was only a bloody mess and damaged radio equipment. They then moved to the barracks which had a wooden door that was locked from the inside.

"There must be something valuable in there" guessed one marine who then proceeded to try to knock down the door. Suddenly machine gun fire shredded both the door and the marine who fell to the ground dead. Mike stepped up and tossed another grenade into the opening and killed the machine gunner. Mike remained outside as the others searched the barracks. He heard a distant rumbling and moved to investigate, to his horror he saw eight Japanese tanks, three Type 97 Chi-Ha medium tanks and five Type 95 Ha-Go light tanks break cover and charge their positions. The tanks opened fire on the barracks and destroyed it instantly with all of the Americans still inside. Mike dove for cover and picked up his bazooka, the Jap tanks had thin armour and he could destroy them. As they approached Mike opened fire on of the Type 95s which proceeded to erupt into a geyser of flames and debris. He quickly dropped in another rocket and fired at another Type 95 which also blew up from one direct hit. Mike then fired at a Type 97 which took the shell and kept on coming. They were getting too close and Mike could risk firing again because he would be in the blast radius. As he ran back towards the others he saw a column of Shermans arrive and begin engaging the Japanese tanks and soon the counterattack had been repulsed with the loss of only one Sherman.

_Damn, _Fukuda thought before he turned and headed towards Kuribayashi's bunker with a small group of survivors.


	11. Chapter 11: Revelation

**The Ashes of Iwo Jima **

**Chapter 11: Revelation**

Fukuda sat by himself silently in a corner of the underground mess hall and tried to get some sleep even though he doubted that he could. He slowly got up and walked over to the mail office, his leg had almost fully healed and he no longer limped. His shoulder was still a bit stiff but it didn't hurt at all.

"Hey Kento, do I have any mail?" he asked.

"Well Yoshi, I didmanage to salvage the last of the letters as we left the airfield so you might have one. I'll check for you," he said as he hoisted up a large duffel bag of letters and dumped them onto the table. He quickly leafed through them before he grasped a package with a letter attached.

"Here you go Yoshi" Kento said as he tossed him the package. Fukuda walked back to the corner and sat down to open the package. He ripped the letter off first and quickly opened it with his knife. He quickly unfolded it and began to read:

_Dear Yoshi, _

_I don't know how you are doing or where you even are. The government says that we are winning and that we will defeat the Americans but my father disagrees and thinks that Japan will lose. I kept telling him not to say that but he did anyway and last night the Kempeitai raided our house and took my father with them. We begged them to let him go but they wouldn't listen. It was awful to watch them take him away and sit there powerless._

_On another note, how are you doing? I've gotten your previous letters and I am deeply concerned for your safety. I have something to tell you, it's very important; I'm pregnant with our child. I sent you something to remember us by and it will give you good luck so you can come home safe. _

_With Love, _

_Aika _

Fukuda dropped the package as he read the words on the paper, _pregnant _he thought to himself. He quickly unwrapped the package and opened the box, inside a single flower from a cherry blossom tree. Fukuda could feel tears forming in his eyes and he let go and broke down weeping. _I can't escape this hellhole, I'll die here. No I must continue to survive, for Japan, for Aika, for our child, _he told himself. Quickly he took out a piece of paper and a pencil and used the box as a writing surface.

_Dear Aika, _

_I am doing fine, and by doing fine I mean still alive. I'm not even sure what day it is any more. More and more I find myself thinking more about home and returning to you an our child and leaving the war behind. Ever since I left, I don't feel whole anymore. Only you fill that void in my soul. I promise you that I will be there for you and I will return to the shores of our homeland once again. You have no idea how much I long for your soft, warm presence to illuminate the dark or to wrap my arms tightly around you again. I love you so much that no amount of words can satisfy it. _

_Yoshi _

"Get up men!" thundered the company commander as the entered the room. All the men stood at attention. Fukuda quietly pocketed his letter and the flower.

"Men, tonight we will fulfill our duty to the Emperor and lay down our lives for his Majesty. We will strike with warning, fighting as one hand and one sword, violently slashing the Americans until our blades cry out in victory. Banzai!" he yelled and raised his arms.

All the men followed suit and a wave of shouts cascaded through the room. All the men filed out of the bunker and proceeded out the main entrance and into the cool night air outside.


	12. Chapter 12: Banzai!

**The Ashes of Iwo Jima **

**Chapter 12: Banzai!**

Mike sat in his tent shivering. Tears fell from his eyes as he contemplated everything that had happened in the last month. He just wanted to go home and leave this shattered island to Hell itself. He had lost so much on this slab of rock out in the middle of no where. _Clark died here, and so did the serge,_ Mike thought as he recollected that fateful day when they first set foot on the island. He looked around outside and realized that he did not recognize a single face. There was no one else here who had landed on the first day of the invasion. He opened his trunk and pulled out the now gleaming katana that the officer had used to slash Mike's face on the summit of Mt. Suribachi. He placed the sword down and unfolded the Japanese flag that he had looted from the Japanese command post on the Motoyama Plateau just moments before Clark died.He slowly put them away and silently closed the trunk.

Fukuda placed the cherry blossom under his helmet as his column advanced forward making virtually no sound at all. As they reached the rally point the other remaining regiments stood at attention and waited for their commanding officer. Shortly after General Kuribayashi marched to the head of the group and stood on a rock.

"Gentlemen, tonight we will go into battle one final time. We have lost the battle but we will make such an end so we will be remembered and honored by our ancestors and the Emperor himself," he told the men. He methodically drew out his katana and began to march forward. The entire 300 man force followed behind knowing that they were all that remained of the original garrison of 21,000. They could all see the American lines at the far end of the plain. Fukuda attached his bayonet to his rifle, pocketed an extra combat knife and loaded his last five rounds into the Arisaka rifle. They silently marched out of the bushes and crept ever closer to the sandbags and machine guns that comprised the American defensive line. Fukuda silently removed the picture from under his helmet and kissed it before placing it back under his helmet. He adrenaline began pumping through his veins as the word was given.

"Banzai!"

_Shit, _thought Mike as he raced out of the tent and manned a Browning fifty caliber machine gun. He rotated the gun a full 180 degrees both ways while keeping a firm grasp on the trigger. The constant recoil constantly jabbed at his arm as he gunned down at least ten or fifteen Japanese soldiers.

Fukuda pulled back the bolt as he dropped a fourth American. Another seemed to be coming closer to him and Fukuda fired again. The man dropped to the ground and began to crawl away. Fukuda walked over and turned the man over; it was Jerry, the American who had saved him in the tunnel. Fukuda could see the blood streaming from his mouth and decided to end his life with a quick thrust with the bayonet on the end of his Arisaka rifle. As he looked up at the soldier manning the machine gun he saw another familiar face. It was the marine who had killed Satou and had wanted to kill him. Fukuda's rage took over as he charged the position to kill the man named Mike.

Mike turned his head just in time to be hit in the face with the butt end of the Jap's rifle. He fell to the ground hard and grabbed his jaw in agony. The Jap aimed his rifle at him and prepared to fire, Mike closed his eyes but instead of the bang all that was heard was an ominous click.

_Damn, I'm out,_realized Fukuda as he pulled the trigger and the bolt slammed into the empty chamber of the rifle. _No matter,_ _I can still use it as a spear, _he thought and he leveled the bayonet with Mike's midsection.

Mike watched as the Jap aimed his bayonet at him and charged. As he approached Mike reached out and grabbed the barrel of the rifle and sent Fukuda and the rifle tumbling to the ground in a sprawl. Fukuda regained his balance and picked up the rifle, this time Mike attacked and grabbed both ends of the rifle. Fukuda grabbed on as well and soon they were competing in a tug of war with the rifle. Mike was slowly forcing Fukuda downwards and unexpectedly let go of the rifle to deliver a hard right punch to Fukuda's face. Fukuda staggered back and drew out the knife that was concealed in his pocket. He charged again at Mike and forced him up against the side of a small wooden command hut. Mike gripped Fukuda's right hand which held the knife and sunk it into the wall of the hut. He followed up by landing another blow to Fukuda's face but this time Fukuda responded in earnest and landed two solid blows to Mike's face and one to his chest. He proceeded to pick Mike up and throw him over his shoulder. As Mike struggled to get up Fukuda pulled the knife out of the wood and walked over to him. He picked up Mike and pinned him against the side of the hut. Mike felt pain so intense that he felt like blacking out as Fukuda plunged the knife into him and began dragging it slowly through his body. Mustering the last of his strength Mike kneed Fukuda the ribs twice and after the second blow heard a loud crack. Fukuda instantly dropped the knife and clutched his ribs. Mike followed up by elbowing Fukuda in the neck which dropped him to the ground instantly. Mike picked up the knife and sat on Fukuda's chest to exact his revenge. Before he could to do anything though Fukuda violently counterattacked by head butting Mike twice before throwing him off. Shortly after the positions were reversed and Fukuda was looking to make his deadly second incision. He planted his arm over Mike's neck and began to choke him. Mike looked around desperately for a way to get free and noticed the corpse of a marine near them. Mike recognized it as Jerry's his eyes wide in horror. He also noticed Jerry's Colt M1911A1 pistol lying on the ground within reach. He grasped his hand around the grip and silently aimed it at Fukuda's chest.

Fukuda saw Mike smile and wondered what he was smiling about when he heard a loud bang. He looked down and saw the pistol aimed at his stomach and the gaping hole that the bullet had left. He slowly fell onto his back as Mike got up. Fukuda raised his hand and gestured to Mike to come over. He stayed put so Fukuda opened his pocket and pulled out his letter to Aika as well as the picture and the cherry blossom and gestured to Mike to take them. The remaining Japanese had all either died or surrendered and the Americans were back in control of the plain.

"Does anyone speak Japanese?" he asked to the incoming formation.

One solider ran over and came to see Fukuda.

"What is your name?" he asked Fukuda.

"Yoshi Fukuda," he replied.

"Sir his name is Yoshi Fukuda" relayed the private. Mike instantly recognized the name; he was the soldier they had let go in the Motoyama Plateau caves.

"What do you want us to do?" asked the private.

"I want you to take this letter and give it to my love and tell her that I died gloriously for the Emperor and that I gave my life for her" he said.

After hearing what he said Mike took the letter, the flower and the picture and as he looked back at Fukuda he saluted. Fukuda managed a weak salute as well as a smile before he closed his eyes and died.


	13. Chapter 13: Aftermath

**The Ashes of Iwo Jima **

**Chapter 13: Aftermath**

"Hold still dammit, I can't stitch up that knife wound with you squirming like that," said the corpsman as he tended to the wounds Mike received during his fight against Fukuda.

"You are damn lucky that you didn't get gangrene from this wound with all the dirt and sand fleas around here," remarked the medic as he finished the last stitch.

Mike got up and walked out of the hospital tent and back into the sweltering heat provided by the midday sun. He walked to the new barracks that had been constructed by the airfield after the old Jap one had been destroyed in the tank charge. Mike heard a loud rumble as the men of the hour arrived. The first flight of giantB-29 Super Fortresses touched down on the runway of their newest airbase that was only three and a half hours from downtown Tokyo. Their fighter escorts circled as the bombers landed one after another. Mike walked into the barracks and took his trunk which was packed and ready to go. He hoisted it to the truck that was waiting outside and climbed in the back.

"Well it looks like we're finally leaving," commented one of the other marines. They were finally leaving Iwo Jima behind; they were loading aboard transports that were to take them back to San Diego for some well deserved R and R. Mike rested his head back and looked at the picture that Fukuda had given him, the young woman with him in the picture was a cute little thing and Fukuda's last words echoed in Mike's ears.

"I want you to take this letter and give it to my love and tell her that I died gloriously for the Emperor and that I gave my life for her" those words resounded in Mike's head and he told himself that he would find her and fulfill Fukuda's wish.

"What's that?" asked one of the marines and pointed at the letter.

"It's nothing," replied Mike as he pocketed the letter.

_Five years later… _

The autumn rain drenched the streets of Sapporo as a US Army Jeep pulled up to a small house in a quiet residential neighborhood. Captain Mike Jones stepped out from under the dry canopy and walked to the door of the house. His knuckles rapped on the door as the rain soaked his trench coat and his officer's cap. The door opened slowly and a young woman around twenty-three stepped out.

"Can I help you?" she asked politely.

"Yes I am Captain Michael Jones. I'm with the United States Army and I fought on Iwo Jima five years ago," he informed her. Her eyes widened as he said the words Iwo Jima.

"Please come in," she said and ushered him into the small house. He sat down on a small couch as the woman went into the other room. A small boy of around five ran into the room chasing a cat that was screeching at the top of its lungs. As the woman returned she spoke to her son in Japanese and he left the room. She offered Mike some tea and sat down opposite to him.

"Did you know Yoshi Fukuda?" she asked immediately.

"That's what I came for," replied Mike and he opened the left pocket of his trench coat and produced a letter, a photograph, and a dead, wilted flower. She quietly took the items and opened the letter. Mike stood up and told her what Fukuda had told him to say then turned and left. As he closed the door he could hear the woman crying on the other side of the door. Slowly, he walked back to his jeep and started the ignition. Operation Chromite would be commencing in a week and he would be one of the top NCOs on the ground.

He drove away in silence thinking of all those who had died on the ashes of Iwo Jima.


End file.
